


Never Thought I'd Be Into This

by PseudonymMcWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymMcWriter/pseuds/PseudonymMcWriter
Summary: The whiskey’s hot in the back of his throat and his head feels fuzzy. Hank must be absolutely wasted, there's no other way he'd have let this happen.This is Connor/Reader with a voyeuristic Hank (sorry Hank).Part Two:Guess I'm Into This
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I don't know who this is for. I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I have other Connor/Reader fics you can find here: [How To Heal You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998368), [Touch-Starved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250543), [Duet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061894), [Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738274), [What I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969554), [Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803791), [Android Puberty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703520/chapters/67801961), [Christmas Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959723/chapters/68477054) and [Science Fiction/Double Feature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696857/chapters/70354788).

Hank feels like a dirty old man.

The whiskey’s hot in the back of his throat and his head feels fuzzy. He must be absolutely wasted, there's no other way he'd have let this happen.

You had made a move on Connor. The three of you were at Hank's, celebrating closing a big case. Privately, you and Hank had discussed the possibility that Connor might be... experiencing certain frustrations. The two of you had fooled around in the past but Hank had politely let you down - it wasn't right for him, and you were young.

So how, exactly, he'd ended up sitting in his own front room watching you and his partner make out on his couch was anybody's guess.

It's like he's experiencing everything from outside of his body, slipping in and out of lucidity. He shouldn't be watching this. But he makes no effort to move, and neither you nor Connor seem to mind. 

You're on the couch leaning towards the android, your mouth latched to his and your hand down his... Fuck, he really shouldn't be watching this. Connor's kissing you back, but his hands are by his sides, his back perfectly straight. It could read as disinterest, but Hank knows Connor pretty well. The little furrow in his brow, and the careful flutter of his jaw as he drives his tongue into your mouth, give him away.

The small moan that leaves the android's throat doesn't escape Hank's notice, or yours. Your hand moves rhythmically, unrelenting, and Connor's fingers shift. Hank watches him grip his jeans. It's weird how such a small movement can seem so meaningful when Connor does it.

That being said, Hank's drunken brain was about two seconds away from snapping at Connor to just fucking touch you. Turns out it wasn't needed, you could take care of yourself. You rose up onto your knees, pulling your lips from Connor for just a moment as you got your balance. Connor stares up at you, mouth open, hair a little ruffled, brown eyes wide and eager - like he's missing your touch already. When you straddle his lap he raises his hands to hold your waist, and when you duck down to kiss him again, Hank doesn't miss the way Connor leans up to meet you, closing the distance more quickly, his fingers gripping the flesh of your hips and thighs.

Hank can see your shoulder-blades flexing beneath your shirt, the curtain of your hair tickling Connor's neck as you deepen the kiss, your hips rocking 'accidentally' against him. Connor's fingers push just beneath your shirt, the smallest, most innocent touch against your lower back, but Hank knows him better than that. Before you know it, those hands would be all the way up to your bra strap, massaging gentle circles into the bare skin beneath your shirt.

It’d be a bold-faced lie if Hank said he'd never thought about Connor like this. When they'd first met, Hank had been very vocal about his opinions of the android, but even before deviancy he'd found it easy to mistake Connor for a real man. That didn't extend to Connor's... capabilities either immediately or willingly. It was one of those irritating little invasive thoughts that had slipped into his brain one day when he was on the verge of sleep.

He'd found the idea hilarious at first. Mostly just picturing the poor soul who'd have the unenviable task of seducing him; the painfully cringeworthy scene that unfolded in Hank's mind involved a lot of miscommunication and innuendo - and always faded to black before, well, this part of the relationship happened. It’s like a mental block: Hank couldn't think about his partner like that, even if some part of him was, secretly, curious about exactly what Connor had and what he'd do with it.

Hank must have slipped into semi-consciousness during his foray into the past; when he awoke, you and Connor were gone.

Hank sits up quickly, and immediately feels a rush of nausea. Shit, he really needed to get it together. Heaving himself off the chair, he notices the creak of the furniture seems to overlap with a very similar sound coming from the bedroom. From his bedroom.

"No fucking way..." Hank grunts and goes to move, but, head spinning, he wobbles unsteadily and has to grip the back of the chair to steady himself before making his way towards the bedroom. He bounces off of the walls a few times, and the pain in his stomach begins to override his interest in whatever’s going on in his bed. Taking a moment to lean against the wall by the bathroom and steady himself, he realizes the door is partially open. Just enough for him to see.

You’re naked, sprawled out across his bedsheets. Connor’s on top of you, his jacket left on the floor not too far from the door, his shirt hanging loose and open so it tickles your sides as he weighs you down. Apparently in the time between Hank passing out and waking up, Connor had gotten the best of you. His hands are everywhere; tangling in your hair, running up and down your sides, hooking under your back to lift you up against the exposed pale skin of his abdomen, as if you weigh absolutely nothing at all. Hank’s almost worried for you, he's never seen anyone seem so delicate, the disparity in strength between you and Connor pretty damn apparent. 

He can hear your little whines and gasps. Connor doesn't need to breathe, that much is clear from the way he kisses you, slowly and deeply and consistently, until your cheeks are pink and you’re pushing against his chest. Only then does he give you a chance to breathe, patiently distracting himself by kissing your throat and chest as you gasp for air, before returning to your mouth and doing it all over again. 

Hank knows he's been watching for too long already, but he can’t look away.

The next time Connor gives you a chance to breathe, he crawls down your body and Hank realizes what he’s going to do a second before you do. It doesn't surprise him in the slightest - of course the fucking android would involve his tongue at some point. He almost feels validated: he always knew Connor was a fucking deviant.

The moment Connor's tongue touches you, you jerk like you've been shocked. A pained yelp leaps out of your throat and you scramble backwards, but Connor is quicker, grabbing your legs and pulling you back down beneath him - almost impatiently. Hank’s about to intervene, when he realizes something the android has already heard. The noises, the fucking noises, coming out of you aren't from pain. Christ, he's never heard anyone sound like that. 

"Co-... Connor..." You’re tense, abs clenched, fingers twisting in the bedsheets as you stare down at him like you can't believe what he’s doing. Connor keeps his hands on your hips, lifting you a little from the bed, and Hank sees the shit-eatingly smug look on his face before he lowers his head back between your thighs.

Hank turns into the bathroom. He can't watch anymore. 

Even with the door closed, even when he's running himself a cold shower, he can hear you sobbing and whimpering. He can hear you moaning Connor's name. Hank stares at the tiled wall as the cold water pounds his head and wonders where his life had gone so wrong.

"What the fuck are you gonna do now?" Hank mutters to himself. It seems rude to interrupt - even if it is his bedroom - but Hank’s beginning to realize that there isn't necessarily a time limit he can realistically expect here. Not to go into details, but Hank’s gotta assume that androids have a little more stamina than the average man.

This could be a long night.


	2. Part Two!

Thank you for all of your comments and Kudos - due to popular demand I have now written a part two! You can find it here: [Guess I'm Into This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761338)


End file.
